TOW THe LA Reunion
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: The sequel to my fic Back Together Again. The gang reunties again but this time its in LA! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1: Joey's Big News

This fic is a sequel to my fic Back Together Again It takes place almost a year later. Ross and Rachel are still happily married, Emma is almost 4. Chandler and Monica are still happily married, Erica and Jack are almost 2. Mon was pregnant in the last fic but you'll have to reads the fic to find out about that! J Phoebe and Mike are still happily married, Lil Mike is almost 1. Joey still lives in LA with his nephew. He is still a big star.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. Don't worry I'm taking very good care of him!

Title: TOW The LA Reunion

Summery: The gang gets together again but this time its in LA

Chapter 1: Joey's Big News

Joey was sleeping peacefully with Hugsy snuggled in his arms. A smile spread across his face as he dreamed of his hot neighbor Alex. "How you doin" he mumbled in his sleep. The phone on the night stand beside him began to ring but he didn't budge. It suddenly stopped ringing. "Uncle Joey!" Michael shouted as he burst into the bedroom. "Wake up" he said. Joey just mumbled in his sleep and rolled over the covers slipping off him. "Eww" Michael groaned covering his eyes. "You really need to wear pajamas man" he said rolling him back over.

Michael grinned when he noticed his uncle's stuffed penguin in his arms. He pulled the stuffed animal from his grasp. Two seconds later Joey sat up. "Hugsy!" he whined looking around. He saw Michael standing there with Hugsy in his hand. "Dude how many times do I have to tell you, No touching Hugsy!" he said snatching it back and laying back down. Michael rolled his eyes "Uncle Joey get up I have big news for you!" he exclaimed "Its 5:30 in the morning can't it wait" he whined. "I'll make you some spaghetti" he said.

Joey sat back up "Okay I'm listening" he said. Michael smiled "You got a call from Emmy board this morning, you've been nominated for an Emmy!!" Joey grinned his eyes got wide "Oh my God I" he then stopped and looked at his nephew "Wait is this a joke like the time Chandler woke up and told me Pamela Anderson called and wanted me on Baywatch" he asked frowning "I was so mad" he said. Michael laughed. "No uncle Joey its no joke you got nominated for best actor in a comedy!" he grabbed the remote on the nightstand turning on the tv.

Eric McCormick and Laura Innes appeared on the screen. They had just announced the nominees for best actor in a comedy. Joey nearly fell out of bed when Laura read his name. "Oh my God its true! I'm nominated for an Emmy!" he exclaimed getting out of bed and jumping around. Michael cringed "Dude put some clothes on" Joey blushed and put on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. He glanced at the tv. Laura read the names of the other nominees. "Wow I'm up against Ray Ramono, Sean Hayes and Matthew Perry! I'm gonna win an Emmy!" he giggled.

"Umm Uncle Joey you know you might not win" Michael said. "Hey I didn't win that Soapie but I will win that Emmy!" He smiled "I'm gonna throw a big party to celebrate my Emmy!" he said "Ooh and I'll invite the gang! They can watch me win!" he giggled as he ran out to the livingroom. Michael laughed and shook his head. He just hoped Joey would win or he'd have one very upset uncle.

Chapter 2: Its Our Anniversary...Ross and Rach are trying to find a way to celebrate and Joey may have the prefect answer...Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the first chapter of my sequel to Back Together Again. There will be fun, romance and surprises ion this fic! Rosie and Tenniel there will be Lobster lovin! And of course Mondler lovin cause its the best! Calm down girls lobster lovin is the best too! Oh and Tenniel... Happy Birthday to you!! I know its a few days early but I just had to say it! I hope yiu all enjoy this! Please read and review! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Its Our Anniversary

This fic is a sequel to my fic Back Together Again It takes place almost a year later. Ross and Rachel are still happily married, Emma is almost 4. Chandler and Monica are still happily married, Erica and Jack are almost 2. Mon was pregnant in the last fic but you'll have to read the fic to find out about that! J Phoebe and Mike are still happily married, Lil Mike is almost 1. Joey still lives in LA with his nephew. He is still a big star.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. Don't worry I'm taking very good care of him!

Title: TOW The LA Reunion

Summery: The gang gets together again but this time its in LA

Chapter 2: Its Our Anniversary

Ross yawned and stretched. He smiled at his beautiful wife sleeping beside him. The sun shining on her face made her look like an angel. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was married to Rachel. He thought about their wedding day nearly a year ago. He wanted to do something special for their first anniversary but he just couldn't think of anything. He shrugged "Well I still have a few days" he whispered. He kissed Rachel softly on the cheek as he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Emma made her way into the kitchen wearing her Princess Jasmine night gown carrying a Hugsy identical to Joey's. "Daddy!" she giggled "Can we have pancakes for breakfast" she asked as she climbed into one of the kitchen chairs. Ross smiled at his little girl. "Sure we can sweeite" he said kissing the top of her head. He turned to the stove and began to cook when the phone rang. Emma hopped off the chair and picked up the phone. "Hi I'm Emma" she giggled into the phone. Ross laughed. Emma started giggling. "Daddy its uncle Joey!" she screamed.

"Shh we don't want to wake up mommy" Ross whispered taking the phone from her. "Hey Joe" he said "Really that's so great!" he exclaimed. "Daddy shh! Mommy's sleeping" Emma giggled. Ross stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "Of course we'd love to come Joe" he said "Okay it sounds great I can't wait to tell Rachel!" he said "Bye" he said hanging up. He smiled this was prefect he finally had the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary. He finished the pancakes. He set a plate at the table for Emma. Sweeite you sit here and eat your breakfast while I bring mommy's to her" She nodded "Okay!" she grinned.

Ross set a plate of pancakes, a glass of fresh orange juice and toast on a tray with one single rose in a vase. He carried it to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. He crawled on the bed and over to Rachel. "Rach, sweeite" he whispered kissing her. "Mmm just 5 more minutes daddy please" she mumbled. Ross laughed "Honey I'm Ross" he said kissing her again. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey you" she whispered kissing him back. "Where's Emma" she asked. "She's in the kitchen eating her breakfast" he answered kissing her again before moving away to grab the tray.

Rachel sat up. "Aww honey how sweet" she said as he set the tray in front of her. "You really didn't have to do all this" she said. He smiled "I know but I wanted to" he said "I have a surprise" he said as she began to eat her breakfast. "Ooh a surprise what is it" she giggled. "Well Joey called earlier he's been nominated for an Emmy" he said. "Really! Ooh when he wins I'll get to hear my name on tv!" she giggled. "Actually you won't" she looked at him "Why?" she asked. He smiled "Because Joey invited us to the Emmys and his party afterwards" Rachel shrieked "Oh my God!! I'm going to LA!! I'm going to the Emmys!!"

Ross laughed as he watched her. "Yes you so are" he giggled "and I was thinking we could also celebrate our anniversary with a romantic dinner ,shopping in Beverly Hills, and a walk along the beach" Rachel smiled "Aww it sounds prefect I can't wait" she said leaning over to kiss him. "I love you Ross Geller" she whispered "I love you to Rachel Geller" he whispered back.

Chapter 3: I Need A Vacation....Monica and Chandler could really use a vacation and Joey's gonna give them one!...Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's Chapter 2! Rosie and Tenniel I bet you gals love the Lobsterness don't you!! Next up The Bings get a call from Joey! Modlerness!! YAY! LOL. Thanks for the great reviews for chapter 1! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: I Need A Vacation

This fic is a sequel to my fic Back Together Again It takes place almost a year later. Ross and Rachel are still happily married, Emma is almost 4. Chandler and Monica are still happily married, Erica and Jack are almost 2. Mon was pregnant in the last fic but you'll have to read the fic to find out about that! J Phoebe and Mike are still happily married, Lil Mike is almost 1. Joey still lives in LA with his nephew. He is still a big star.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. Don't worry I'm taking very good care of him!

Title: TOW The LA Reunion

Summery: The gang gets together again but this time its in LA

Chapter 3: I Need A Vacation

Monica yawned as she walked to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and snuggled up to her husband. Chandler wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead. "Love you" he whispered. "Mmm love you too" she whispered. She was almost asleep when crying could be heard over the baby monitor. Monica groaned and started to get up. "I'll get them" Chandler whispered pulling her gently back into bed. "But" she started but was silenced by a kiss. "Just get some sleep I'm their daddy" he said. "Fine but if you need any help" she said. He nodded "I promise I'll call you" he said as he left the room.

Chandler made his way down the hall. He stopped to cheek on Jack and Erica. He smiled at the twin two year olds sleeping in their new big kid beds. He leaned down kissing each if them on the top of the head as he left the room closing the door behind him. He walked to the room where the crying was coming from. He walked in and smiled at the babies. He picked up the one that was crying. "Aww what's wrong with daddy's girl" he whispered to the baby in his arms. "We don't want to wake your brother do we" he whispered sitting in the rocker with her.

He glanced at the other crib, the baby sleeping in it moved a little. He sighed with relief when the baby stayed asleep. He smiled at the baby in his arms. She looked so much like her mommy. He still couldn't believe that he and Monica had finally conceived. They'd both been very excited and happy when they found out Monica was pregnant. When she was six months along she had an ultrasound. They were shocked to find out she was carrying twins.

Monica was the one who worried thinking she and Chandler wouldn't be able to handle four kids under two but two and a half months later when little Daniel Chandler Bing and Ceara Monica Bing were born Monica forgot all about worrying. She had tow more kids to love. A little boy that looked like Chandler and a little girl that looked like her. Chandler stood up kissing the top of Ceana's placing the now sleeping baby back in her crib. He plopped back down in the rocker. He loved his kids but raising four small children was tiring. "Man do we need a vacation" he whispered.

The phone started to ring making Chandler jump. "Shh" he whispered to the phone. He picked it up and glanced at the babies. He sighed grateful it hadn't wakened them. "Hello" he said into the phone. He grinned when he heard the family voice. "Hey Joey" he said. He smiled proudly "All the Bings are just fine" he listened to Joey. "What! Are you serious! Dude that's so great!" he exclaimed. "Are you kidding Mon and I would love to come!" he said "Yes really we have two, two year olds and two six month olds we need a vacation" Chandler laughed "No if course not Joe I love my babies" he laughed again "Yes all of them" He smiled "Okay see you soon" he hung up the phone.

Chandler checked on the babies one last time before tiptoeing out of the nursery. He went back into his bedroom and climbed into bed. Monica rolled over "Who was on the phone" she asked with a yawn. Chandler smiled. "It was Joey" he said. "That's cool what'd he have to say" she asked snuggling up to him. "Well he said he was nominated for an Emmy!" he exclaimed. "What!" Monica asked sitting up. He nodded "there's more" he said. "He invited us to LA and the Emmys" Monica grinned "LA! Oh Chandler are we really going to LA" He smiled "Yes we are" he pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "and I was thinking maybe it could also be like a second honeymoon just you and I"

Monica sighed happily "Mmm sounds nice" she said. "maybe we could mix it up a bit and we won't have to worry about toddlers walking in on us or babies crying in the middle of it" Chandler grinned with a wink. She laughed. "and here I thought I was gonna get to relax and finally get some sleep" she teased. "Aww honey of course you're gonna get to relax" he smiled "While we're on vacation you won't have to lift a finger I promise I'll take care of all of your needs and desires" he whispered kissing her. "Mmm okay I'm gonna hold you to that promise Mr. Bing" she giggled kissing him back. "Don't worry Mrs. Bing because I never make a promise I can't keep" he said kissing her again. She smiled "I love you Chandler" he smiled "I love you too Mon" he whispered

Chapter 4: I Knew It Was You....Phoebe knows its Joey calling but she know what he's going to tell her?...Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 3! The Mondlerness! You gotta love Mondlerness! LOL Calm down Rosie and Tenniel you gotta love Lobsterness too! So Tenniel how does it feel to be 16!! I loved 16! Its such a cool age! I hope you have a great birthday!! Oh and of course I hope you got Pharrell! J I hope you're all enjoying the fic! Thanx again for all the reviews! Once again read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: I Knew It Was You

This fic is a sequel to my fic Back Together Again It takes place almost a year later. Ross and Rachel are still happily married, Emma is almost 4. Chandler and Monica are still happily married, Erica and Jack are almost 2. Mon was pregnant in the last fic but you'll have to read the fic to find out about that! J Phoebe and Mike are still happily married, Lil Mike is almost 1. Joey still lives in LA with his nephew. He is still a big star.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. Don't worry I'm taking very good care of him!

Title: TOW The LA Reunion

Summery: The gang gets together again but this time its in LA

Chapter 4: I Knew It Was You

Phoebe stood at the stove preparing breakfast for her and Mike while he sat at the table with little Mike in his arms. "Mama! Mama!" the baby girgled happily. "Dada" Mike said "Say dada" Phoebe laughed "Don't worry honey he'll learn to say it sooner or later" He sighed "Yeah but he's been saying mama since he was 6 months old I think you messed him up with all your aura cleansing" he teased. She turned to look at him. "I did not!" (like she did in TOW The Free Porn) Mike laughed. "Calm down sweeite I was kidding" Phoebe nodded "Well you better be or I might have to pound on you a little bit." she said as she went back to cooking breakfast.

The phone began to ring as she set a plate of french toast on the table. "Ooh its Joey!" she giggled. "How do you know you haven't answered it yet" Mike said taking a bite of his breakfast. "Because I'm physic remember" she stated "Hello" she said answering the phone. "Hi Joey! I knew it was you" she looked at her husband "Told you" she said. He laughed and shook his head. "So what's up Joey!" she asked. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's so cool! See I told you you'd be a star!" she giggled. "Are you for real! Hell yeah Mike and I will be there!" she shouted. "Bye Joey see you soon!" she giggled as she hung up.

"So where exactly will we be Pheebs" Mike asked. "LA!" she exclaimed. "Joey's been nominated for an Emmy and he invited us!" she told him. "Really! that's pretty exciting" She nodded "Yeah it is!" she smiled "It'll be so fun and romantic" she grinned. "I just hope you don't get constipated this time." She teased. "Oh ha ha funny Pheebs" he said "I still can't believe you told the guys about that Chandler teased me for a week" he frowned. "Aww I'm sorry sweeite" she kissed his cheek. "but you have to admit his all you want for Christmas is to poop joke was pretty funny" she chuckled.

Mike still didn't look happy "Honey you know if Chandler teases you it means you're one of the gang" she said with a smile. "and I promise when we're in LA I'll make it up to you" she grinned suggestively kissing him. "I'm still very bendy" she whispered. Mike grinned "So when do we leave for LA" he asked excitedly. Phoebe laughed. "Next week" she told him. "A week! Aww man" he whined. She smiled. "How about a little preview" she whispered kissing him again.

"Okay!" he agreed quickly kissing her back. "Uh when lil Mike takes his nap" she giggled looking at the baby on his lap. "Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all" Mike sang to the baby as he rocked him. Phoebe laughed. "Calm down honey" she giggled. She walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottle warmed it a little and gave to Mike.

He gave it to the baby and Phoebe began to sing softly "Smelly Cat, Smelly cat what are they feeding you? Smelly Cat, smelly cat it's not your fault... They won't take you to the vet. You're obviously not their favorite pet. You may not be a bed of roses, And you're no friend to those with noses. Smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you? Smelly cat, smelly cat it's not your fault!" She smiled when she saw the baby's eyelids slowly closing. "See he just needed a bottle and one of his mommy's songs." Mike laughed. "I love you" he whispered kissing her. "I love you too" she whispered kissing him back.

Chapter 5: LA Here We Come...The Gang heads to LA!...Coming Soon!!

Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter! I know its kinda boring! Phoebe and Mike are hard to write! I hope you guys all enjoy this anyway! Especially you Rosie and Tenniel! In the next chapter the gang arrives in LA! There's romance and fun ahead for all the couples and even Joey has a girlfriend that they will meet! Anyway as always read, review, and enjoy! Thanx!


End file.
